coc is after us
by jazminlaflakita06
Summary: the coc is tring to kill cammie and zach .. they have three options 1. let themselfs get killed 2. go to  normal school or
1. Chapter 1

_**an- this is a new story i will not be able to update my first story sorry 2 the people that liked it **_

_**disclamer - i do not own any gallaher or blackthrone **_

prologue -

a gun shot echos trough the hallway

there is blood on the floor

somebody falls

zach runs

what a normal school?

new people

new & old friends

&...ex-boyfriends

other spy schools?

can't be trusted

he's cheeting on me?

_**tell me if you like it i will try to update really soon **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 1**_

there are good things that come when you are the daughter of the headmistress of a spy school -and she is also an ex-spy.

**pros and cons about being mrs. morgans daughter **

**pro - **you can spy on your mom and find out what she and your super hor cove'ops teacher are planing for the year

**con** - the after mentioned mom and teacher are super good spys and know when they are being soied on

**pro-** you get to be back at school before any one else

**con **- your all alone

**pro**- when your alone you get to go into your favorite passage way to think

**con** - you end up thinking about the same thing ( zach goode and his mysterious ways )

" cammie can i talk to you please" i heard my mom say interupting my in ternal list of pros and cons i recuctatly got up from my bed and walked to my moms office once there i heard voices but i couldn't make out the words so i knoked on it "come in cam" my mom said

"hi mom" i said as i walked towards my moms desk mr. solomon was standing near her desk " hi " i said glancing at him

" cammie remember the exchange with blackthrone last year " she asked

"yes" i said looking at my feet preventing my mom from seeing me blush

"well we are having another exchange with them but this year the will be more students coming" she said looking at me for my opinion

"great' i said " when will they be here?" i asked looking at my mom

"well they will come when your sister come but your sisters don't know yet it will be a surprise for the welcome back dinner" she said refrering to my classmates as my sisters "but we have an early guest he'll be sleping in your dorm" she said what a boy sleeping in my dorm

"for now for now" mr solomon said

"okay then who is the early guest" i asked really hoping it not to be zach

'he's ..." my mom started but was interupted by another voice wich i knew way to well

" miss me gallagher girl" it asked


	3. Chapter 3

_**srry for not updating sooner to much homework high school is hard but here it is i'll try to update more often thanks for the reviews every one just so you know i'm changing the plot a little i'm also going to start another story soo yeah **_

(Zach's phone ringing) the phone woke me up from my little nap it was 4:00 pm i picked the phone up "hello" i said "hello Zach this is Mr. Solomon calling where are you?"asked Mr. Solomon over the phone "well Mr. Solomon as you may know i don't have any more family members to live with so I'm allowed to stay at blackthrone"i said coldly "well Zach I talked to DR. Steve and we have decided that you should come to the Gallagher academy"he said there was a pause i was about to speak but he interrupted me by saying "were going to have a little Christmas get together and we would be glad if you joined us i have something very important to give you "  
"when you say we who do you mean?" i asked another pause the he answered "DR. Steve , Mrs. Morgan, Cammie,and I are the only people here" there was a pause then i remembered what he said last _"I have something very important to give you". " _what do you have to give me that is so important" i asked ' you'll se soon enough"he said the asked " do you want me to pick you up or do you have a car?" "i have a motorcycle i think i can ride it over " i said already heading toward the door " OK then Zack drive safely see you when you get here.. oh and please enter trough the door you used when you came for the exchange last year .. you do remember which one right?" he asked i tought about Cammie for the hundredth time today. " yeah i know which one see you then.. and thanks" i said then hung up i put what i needed in my back-pack and went to get my bike. while i was riding i thinking about buying Cammie a Christmas present or something. i stopped when i got to roseville i parked in front of a jewelery store i was walking towards the door when something caught my eye i looked over there sitting on a bench was the jimmy boy Cammie's ex he was holding a pair of earrings up to the sun he looked sad i was about to walk into the store then changed my mind i started walking toward jimmy/josh i sat next to him on that bench he looked surprised "hey" i said he just looked at me and didn't say anything i was considering just getting up and leaving when he spoke  
" hey...ummm aren't you cammies boyfriend zach?" he said i grinned and said " yup thats me" the grin growing bigger " you're jimmy right?"  
"umm acctualy its josh" he said the look on his face was hilarious  
"oh right sorry umm so josh were's your girlfriend dee-dee" i asked he gave me a questioning look then he answered  
"she's at her friends house or something like that " then he looked down at the earrings  
"are those for her" i asked also looking at the earrings they were silver and were spiral.  
" yes" he answered" umm so hows umm cammie?.and what are you doing here i tought the school exange was only supossed to last a semester?" wow he still liked cammie i could see it in his eyes how they turned dreamy when he said her name i just looked at him and said "shes great. and i'm acctually here to buy here a cristmas present. and yeah but i guess we are doing another exchange" i heard him singh he looked at me and said "cammie is a great girl" i already knew that he leaned closer and wispered "she's also a great spy" now that took me by surprise he wasn't supposed to know about that "i remember everything and guess what?" i'm...

_**what do you think will happen what is josh going to say? **_

_**review plz code: green button is yelling "press me"**_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

Zach's pov

she's also a great spy" now that took me by surprise he wasn't supposed to know about that "i remember everything and guess what?" I'm also a spy" wow not that was something that i still did not get how he could remember that Cammie is a spy since they gave him the memory erasing tea he seamed to read my mind because he said "the tea worked but i got an antidote from the school i go to" i was stunned but i kept my cool and acted like i already knew that there was other spy schools around the world "well Zach just wanted to tell you our school is both for boys and girls and Dee- Dee goes there too and were having an exchange with Gallagher to so just thought i'd let you know umm see you later at the party Zach and take care of Cammie for me" he finished standing up and leaving "OK i will jimmy' i said smirking when i saw his face again for a supposed to be spy he's a really bad one i got Cammie a necklace with a heart locket i choose it because it had the initials C&Z i thought she would love it. after that i went to the school. Mr. Solomon was waiting for me at the back doors " so josh told you about the exchange" he said as soon as i was in front of him " yes sir I'm surprised i wasn't in on the secret from the beginning" i said " we knew how you feel about Cammie and anyway their headmistress asked for and exchange suddenly." " OKthen where will i be staying?" i asked him he's expression changed ' you will be staying with Cammie in her dorm and don't get your hopes up Goode you hurt her and you're dead OK Goode" he asked i smirked did he really think i would hurt Cammie the person i really loved(not that i would admit it to her or anyone else for that matter) " OK whatever you say . umm so Mr. Solomon what is it that

to give to me that's so importannt' i asked he looked at me and the took an envelope from his coat pocket "this Zach is a letter from your parents there's more they left for you but i was instructed to give to you at the right time and that's not now" he said tossing the envelope towards me i caught it and put it in my pocket i would read it later now i had to put my stuff up after i left my stuff in Cammie's room i went to Mrs. Morgans office trough the passage way and there was Cammie she was talking to her mom i stood in the corner and listened "Cammieremember the exchange with blackthrone last year " Mrs. Morgan asked  
"yes" she said looking at her feet preventing her mom from seeing her blush but i saw it and i smirked i didn't know i had that effect on her it was great  
"well we are having another exchange with them but this year the will be more students coming" she said looking at Cammie for her opinion  
"great' she said "when will they be here?" she asked looking at her mom  
"well they will come when your sister come but your sisters don't know yet it will be a surprise for the welcome back dinner" she said referring to Cammie's classmates as her sisters "but we have an early guest he'll be sleeping in your dorm" that's me i thought "for now for now" mr Solomon said like always overprotective  
"okay then who is the early guest" Cammie asked i could see her hoping it wasn't me 'he's ..." her mom started but was i interrupted by saying "miss me Gallagher girl" she turned around to face me i smirked and she blushed i was about to speak when the alarm went on "CODE BLACK CODE BLACK "

_**what do you think is going to happen ...review **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Hey guys sorry for not updating but I broke my arm and couldn't write and I'm better now hope u like this chapter which I wrote at one inthe morning so yeah but hey at least I updated

CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK as soon as the code black started my mom and Solomon were running out the door. down the hallway we saw a boy about my age an a girl which looked to be around ten fighting two men me and Zachary went to help them while my mom and solomon got the the other two that were coming. when we the four men were down I turned to the kids we had just helped and was surprised to see that it was ( I was going to stop here but I decided it was way to short so here it goes) ... Josh he had grown taller but otherwise he looked the same as last year he looked at me and said " hello cammie how have you been " he was smiling as if we finally shared a secret which we obviously didn't my training in culture and assimulations class kicked in " hello Josh what a surprise seeing you here I'm fine thank you" I felt Zachary move besides me I glanced at him but he was looking at the little girl that had been with Josh she was short with brown hair soft green eyes and was staring at Zach she reminded me of someone I was thinking really hard to figureout who she reminded me about then it clicked she looked like ...

Zachs POV We had knocked the men unconscious and mrs Morgan and Solomon Went to check if the coast was clear Josh was speaking to cammie who looked shocked I would have been mad at Josh flirty smile but I was looking at the girl that came with him she looked to be ten she had long brown hair and soft green eyes she looked like someone who I hadn't seen since my parents went MIA some one who I had missed so much some one who was born when I was six but it couldn't be she couldn't be my ...  
" cammie , Zach come we need to find some place safe and bring Josh and the girl" Solomon said leading us down the hall into a passageway we all got in with mr Solomon In front and mrs Morgan at the back. I felt eyes staring at the back of my head and I saw cammie studying me and the girl who was in front of me I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes

Cammies POV I didnt know if my conclusion was right but being the spy in trainning i was then I would figure it out one way or another that's why when we were in that passage way I kept looking at both of them to find that she even had that little smirk that annoyed me but I loved. Zach turned around and when he saw me looking at him he smirked I rolled my eyes. suddenly we came to a stop Solomon was looking at the other side of the wall to see if it was safe to come out he turned around and sighed "there's six guys out there well armed and they rummaging through the room. there are also two boys out there so in total there is eight guys " he said leaning agaist the wall " so we'll have to wait in here till there gone uncle Joey " the girl asked mr Solomon who didn't seem to mind her calling him Joey or her uncle. I was shocked I turned to see Zach who had moved behind me his face was blank but I could tell that he was also shocked but I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes " yes Andy we'll have to wait theres too many guys for us to fight " Solomon answered well at least I knew the girls name was Andy "Well then I guess it's gonna be a long time so why don't we sit here and talk" Andy said looking at Zach. I looked at Zach then I sat down we wee in q line since the passage way was narrow. First it was mr Solomon the Josh the Andy then me then Zach and at last my mother who looked like she was in another world completely. I wasthe first to break the silence " so I guess if wee going to talk we need to know who are you and how you and Josh got in here and why are ya here and mostly how do you know about us ? I finished quite out of breathandy just raised one eyebrow and looked at me before she spoke. "Well Cameron the reason were jere in because were boing to be going to this school from now on well at least I will Be but Josh will be going to blackthrone after this exchange therefore that explains how we got here why were here and why we know abbot the real Gallagher academy secret." she said sounding as cocky as Zach I was surprised they weren't related since she was surprisingly related to mr Solomon "that leaves us with who are you?" I asked she looked at me then at Zach " well people know me as my cover name Andy may Solomon but my real name is Andrea Nicole ...GOODE

You weren't expecting this were you! anyways I have a deal for you I could upload long chapters 2000 words minimum twice a week ( docent matter what days of the week) or I can do short chapters 500 words max and upload three times a week u decide tell me what you think 


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 5 cammies pov :**

" But my real name is Andrea Nicole ..Goode . she smirked , the same sirk I had seen so many times on Zack, and knew at once that she was not lying and that she was indeed Zacks sister . Zack just looked at her and I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. He reached his hand toward where his sister was standing , next to me , he took her hand in his hand I looked from Zack to her they had a look in their eyes that anyone spy or not could tell that meant that they had missed each other. I felt that I was intruding on a private moment. Then Zach took my hand in his free hand and at that moment I swear I saw not the Zack that had offered me M&M's in the elevator in D.C , nor the Zack who always called me Gallagher Girl, or the Zack that had stood with me outside that passageway and had told me that someone knew what happened to my dad , I was not seeing the Zack that had dip

ped and kissed me in the foyer of my school, and I was definitely not the Zack that I had seen at boston and all those other times last semester., this was a new Zack one that I had never seen now I saw the parentless Zach that seemed elated now that he finally saw his long lost sister. Zach opened his mouth as if to say something but then...

**Zach's POV : **

I couldn't believe it my sister was here. flashes of moments together in the park swinging next to each other the sun shining through the tree's,or that moment when we were young and we were tailing our parents through their office building I got caught I remember but she was a natural pavement artist just like cammie. Then i took my sisters hand in my hand looked into her eyes she had my dads eyes while I had my moms I took cammies hand in my other had I finally had the two people that i love the most i took all my masks off they had to see the real me i was about to tell them how much I love both of them when...

_**this is the shortest chapter so far but the next one will be longer i promise please review and give ideas**_


End file.
